bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tohma Misaki
Tohma Misaki, He is the older brother of kenji misaki, is a Bounty Hunter and former Hell-Hunter.He is currently reknowned by his Moniker, Shiroyasha (白い悪魔, White Demon). This, in addition to his heritage, has caused Tohma to be labeled as a "dangerous future element." 'Appearance' Tohma had a pale appearance with short silver hair with a good portion of it hanging in front of his face. His eyes are violet and he wears a slightly modified Shinigami outfit, he wears an all white shinigami uniform due to dislike toward dark colors. His arm wear consits of grey bandages he wears to cover the multiple scars he has all over both arms.Like his brother, he wears his zanpakuto strapped to his back. Personality He is usually calm and collected at first appearance but can reveal a slightly playful side when around friends, seen when he and kenji often joke around pervertedly. He is kind to innocence, having saved an entire town from rampaging Hollows and refusing payment for it. He also seems to hide a sadistic love of battle, to the extent that he has taken up the proffesion of Bounty Hunting so he can gain money while doing what he loves most. He is prone to hold grudges,. When he grows a bond with someone, he is very protective of them, displayed when he vows to save Kenji when he is abducted by Naraku's servant, raziel in the hell. 'Background' Born into the semi-Noble house of Misaki, which named their children according to a notable achievement chosen by their father (which could have taken years, thus they are known under temporary names until then), Kasu was named thusly simply out of scorn from his father for being so rebellious. His brother, Kenji, was named out of his pride for his family and nation. While his mother and brother cared about him, his father saw him as a disgrace and an embarrassment on the family. While fighting alongside the Gotei 13 in a large-scale battle,Tohma's father fell in battle and left all of his wealth, status, etc. By naraku. This leads to Tohma being sealed into Hell and being granted Demonic power. After proving himself able in combat, Tohma eventually rose in ranks from gladiator to a Hell-Hunter, gaining his own Hell-Blade,. After completing many missions over a course of 10 years,Tohma escaped to Earth where he took up the job of Bounty Hunting. 'Plot' Tomari vs Tohma The Reunion,Tohma vs Dark Demon Naraku New power 100 Years Tomari vs Naraku 'Powers & Abilities' ' Decimating Spiritual Power': As one of, if not the strongest Hanyo alive, Tohma possesses absolutely monstrous spiritual power. His very presence can cause even the most skilled Shinigami,and demons to lose their breath, and is capable of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. Once stated by Naraku, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky..." According to Yudai Tendou, when he first confronted to Tohma, his reiatsu has an overbearing power which is unlike anything or anyone else in Soul Society or hell; to the point where he even considered as something completely unrelated to Reiatsu. His spiritual power has a presence which, according to him, feels as if it's trying to stifle his very existence. Yudai compared the experience to being crushed by the weight of one hundred suns. It had enough force to rip open a garganta on it's own without the use of Kidō, Tohma's spiritual power became pure Red. Unlike any demon,Shinigami or arrancar, his spiritual aura also contains black sparks of reishi discharge; making a deep crackling noise when Tohma focuses his reiatsu. His body glows bright white when this is preformed, as his energy interacts with the energy in his surroundings, changing their properties. which allowed him to contend with Naraku on an equal-level. With the release of Shikai and Bankai, this power is vastly increased. Kenji had noted that Tohma seems like "an entirely new person... and yet, strange as well." He explained that he could feel a massive overwhelming strength from Naraku, and nothing from Tohma. While still a mystery, Tohma has stated that he could sense Raian's spiritual energy, implying that he has surpassed Shinigami and Hollow, and possibly further. Hadoken (シャドー破壊波, Surege Destruction Wave): Formed when cupped hands are drawn to Tohma's side and the spiritual energy is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (and the hands must be really close). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The destructive capabilities only increase with the more power that is pumped into it, though its power was able to completely decimate a large portion of the Tohma at half-power. In complete contrast to its name, the color of the attack is white, in reference to the color of Tohma's spiritual energy. Tohma has shown various methods to using this technique, very well making this technique the most versatile of all attacks in his arsenal. In most variants, Tohma utters the phrase "Ha-Do-Ke!" as he charges and releases the attack. Based on these personalized variations and others, it is possible that the incantation is only preparation required to produce the wave. Platform Manifestation: By collecting reishi below his feet Tohma can create a small circular energy platform with which he can use to travel places or elevate himself to higher areas that are difficult to reach by regular means, with great speed and mobility. Once he is done with it he can use the circular platform as a defensive shield to defend himself from incoming attacks. Ningyō Hontai ( 人形本体, Puppet Master Body): By converting his spiritual energy into countless spirit strings, he is able to control parts of his body using strings of spirit energy controlled by the brain. By using this technique, Tohma can control his body like a puppet, allowing him to move freely despite broken limbs, paralysis, or any other force that would impede normal movement. He was able to develop this by using the quincies Ransōtengai technique as a basis for the ability. During his time as a captain he saw a quincy perform the Ransōtengai technique, upon further study and experimentation he was able to produce a similar effect or ability. Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Tohma has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Kenji speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Tohma also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. His mastery of the art form Taekkyeon is so great that he uses it exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. He has been shown to take down nearly 40 Onmitsukidō members with only Hakuda. He is capable of ending fights rather quickly, using only his expert timing and powerful arsenal of kicks and hand strikes. ' Master Swordsmanship Specialist': He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Naraku and even slice through his Demon Transmigration's laser. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Tohma prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Yudai and Masaru, both using their bankais for very long amounts without releasing his own Zanpakuto. Tohma's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. He is ambidextrous and can change his fighting style at a whim — keeping his opponents unsure as to his next move. A master of many Kendō combat forms, Tohma draws his opponents in, fighting less than his true capability, and then striking the fatal blow when his opponents believe to have the advantage over him. Number One: Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Number Four: Kamishini '(神キラー, ''"God Killer" or "Cutting down God with a Single Slash"): By swinging the user's sword across, they can make a sweeping motion that cuts everything within 4 km of the user. The force behind this technique is great enough to defeat even Adjuchas-level Hollow with little effort. '''Kidō Master: Tohma possesses great skill in Kidō, being able to easily summon spells at the blink of an eye without the incantation, and still have it boast extreme potency. Without even displaying effort, Tohma is able to mix different forms of both Hadō and Bakudō, for very devastating results. He is also shown himself capable of making high-level seals undetected until the trap is sprung. Tohma was also capable of using a form of teleportation. He is also able to use this ability to completely hide his presence and spiritual energy, as not to be tracked. Nevetheless, after his recent Demon training, his Kido abilities have reached a level of great skill.He further refined his Kidō skills to create new spells including alternate types of spells unknown to any other Shinigami. As he trained with his brother, his new Kidō abilities had become indescribable. Surpassing Kamui completely, he was able to take any ordinary Kidō spell and make it his own. Most noticeably, he used a Bakudō #81, Danku as a jelly-like substance, instead of a solid shield. This allowed him to slow down any physical attack and ensnare the opponent, as well as distribute the force of the attack through the surface area of the Danku, shattering the edges to release the trapped energy and effectively weakening the ensnared technique. Tohma also uses Danku as a battering ram at times. By a simple movement of his arms, while keeping his index and middle fingers straight, Tohma can could create cube-shaped barriers around his person that functioned in the same way as his personalized Danku spell. What his capabilities are with the other spells is currently unknown. Master of Manipulation: Tohma has shown great ability in manipulating others to do his work for him. Despite his laid back attitude, Tohma has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man as well as being very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. Tohma has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Tohma's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to being able to easily confuse even the most intellegent opponents to play by his rules. Naraku himself acknowledges Tohma's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect, who has constantly shown him. Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Tohma has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Masaru through a building and slamming Yudai over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ryan's sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. His great strength is shown during his fights with Yudai holding off bladed attacks by force alone and even battling back his Bankai's spiritual attack. He had dispatched two of his opponents with presumably little effort. Tohma's strength is so immense that when he threw Ryan, he was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on his body. With a single downward chop, he was able to snap Raziel's sword's blade in two. Tohma dramatically increased his overall physical prowess. This is shown by the fact that he can, through sheer force, completely overwhelm the Shunkō-enhanced Yudai with no adverse effect to himself and also effortlessly destroy even a fully-powered Hado #90 spell. Shunpo Master: One of Tohma's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Tohma's skill in Shunpo is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpo users. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a Captain-level opponent. Tohma manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Naraku's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Naraku also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Shunpo. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Tohma was able to easily outmaneuver both opposing Naraku's hypnotic powers and Demon-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a finger on naraku's forehead and still dodge a point-blank cero from Yudai, who had his fist against Tohma's back. Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Shinsoku (神速, "God-speed"): It is a technique which allows Tohma to quickly overpower and dispatch opponents with his sword before they have time to react or retaliate. This technique is suitable for taking on large groups of opponents and finishing them off in a short amount of time. It is also one of this preferred flash step based moves. Interrogation & Torture Expert: During his time with the Hell's Interrogation & Torture force, much of Tohma’s skills in the said area developed. He has a good understanding of how the individual mind work, and how much psychological torture a person can endure. He is willing to use as much excessive force required in order to get whatever information is necessary, and in desperate situation’s will even use torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them within an inch of their life. He usually uses intimidation or psychological fear to get the answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. During his time serving as the Commander of the Hell’s Interrogation force unit he would always interrogate an enemy spy alone without any assistance from anyone, and would most of the time get the answers he wanted, he was also noted to use several torture weapons and devices in some of his interrogation sessions. Due to his unconventional interrogation methods and ability to instill fear into others, many of his comrades and various people where intimidated by him. Although he is no longer part of the interrogation force his skills in interrogation are just as good, as he is still able to get the necessary information, and will only use his more brutal skills when the situation demands for it. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more care free attitude, Tohma is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility around the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Zanpakutō Sōgetsu (草月; "Hunter's Moon" in the English dub): has been described by Tohma as being " very cunning" as well as being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male). When sealed, Sōgetsu takes the form of a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, with a simple circular frame. It has a black handle with the golden kanji symbol yo (与), which translates to godsend in the center surrounded by leather wrapping on the top and bottom of the handle and black sheathe. Sōgetsu is one of the most powerful kido-type Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As Tohma is able to use a wide variety of abilities and is not restricted to only one or two techniques in either shikai or bankai form. Tohma's control over Sōgetsu's power has been shown to be great enough that he is able to use a technique or two without releasing his zanpakuto fully into its shikai state. The spirit of Sōgetsu is that of a beautiful young girl, with black flowing hair, purple colored eyes, dressed in gothic like clothing and with a beautiful echoing voice. Tohma has had a close connection to his blade ever since first awakening his Shinigami powers. Sōgetsu is portrayed as fun-loving, witty, humorous and easygoing just like Takeshi himself and can also be wise and calm in certain situations. She has a wise understanding of the human nature - their sorrows, joy and love; as such she can understand Tohma emotions very well and can comfort him whenever he is feeling down or unsure about himself. She is fond of teasing Tohma most of the time and will always test him to see how much he has improved or how strong he has become. She is also responsible for developing much of his shinigami potential as well as teaching him the secrets of his zanpakuto's powers, though Sogetsu has stated that she hasn't taught him everything yet and will wait for when the time is right. She is known as the Sky Princess (空姫, Sorahime) the one who rules over the vast skies of Tohma's inner world. In Bankai form, she resembles an older version of herself with the appearance of a woman in her mid to late 20's. She retains her beautiful long black hair. She is dressed in a beautiful purple colored kimono though somewhat revealing, with various designs all over some of which consists of moon like symbols on various parts of her dress. Sōgetsu seems to portray the same easygoing and humorous personality as she would when not in Bankai; however, she becomes very sarcastic and far more aggressive. While in Bankai; his inner world changes from that of a bright sunny day into a world of eternal dark night with a brilliant white moon shining over the horizon. As stated by Sogetsu herself she prefers to stay in her normal from rather than appear in her bankai form due to the fact that she doesn't like her older appearance and prefers her younger looking self. It is also because the landscape of his inner world changes from a warm sunny day into that of a lonely dark night, which she doesn't seem to prefer. In bankai form she refers to herself as the Witch of the Night Sky (夜空の魔女, Yozora no majo) and Tohma calls her the Night Queen (夜の女王, Yoru no joō). Sougetsu would regularly come to aid him with words of wisdom and advice whenever Tohma is in trouble or in a difficult situation. Before he began training to control his Shinigami powers and leaking reiatsu, Sōgetsu herself would constantly appear in his dreams in a lush landscape, with natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests (most likely Tohma’s inner world) and call out to him, although Tohma was still not able to hear her until much later. Tohma’s inner world is seen as a lush landscape, with natural surroundings which is easily accessible to him as he enters into a meditative state of mind. Tohma has stated that he has a good relationship with his zanpakuto and that she is one of his closest friend and companion, and he can always count on her to help him out in dire situations. Shikai: The Shikai command of Sōgetsu is "Awaken" (目ざめる, mezameru). Sogetsu's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. Its blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. The blade itself features a thick, two tone black and silver blade. The distinctive hilt is wrapped with black cord and accented with gold-colored menuki guard with a green decorative cord tied around it. An almost skirt-like decoration covers the first three or four inches of blade, with a full moon design right as it meets the string-crossguard. The hilt is white with a gentle decorative bend although most of it is wrapped in bandages; the end of the hilt is further decorated with a pagoda-shaped finial with a green chain that dangles. Due to its sleek straight form the blade is sharper than most regular zanpakuto which makes it easier to cut an opponent. In addition to these changes, it gives Tohma a wide array of abilities. Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of his zanpakuto allows Tohma to absorb into his blade, spiritual energy from the surrounding area, from an opponent’s attack, or from within his own reserves, then convert and release it into forms of highly condensed spiritual energy capable of producing various green-colored energy based techniques. But as stated by Takeshi it isn’t as simple as that, as it requires a much greater understanding of how the ability works and also of spiritual energy. Tohma compares Sogetsu's ability to that of the real moon, how the sun actually strikes its own light on portions of the moon's surface and how the moon emits the sunlight from those portions of its surface into the form of moonlight directing it back towards the earth. One of the more prominent ability of his zanpakuto is that it can absorb energy based attacks or certain techniques, from others by crossing blade with another or by just simply absorbing an attack or technique. Tohma refers to this ability as Empathy (情感, Jōkan), which refers to The capacity to know emotionally what another is experiencing from within the frame of reference of that other person, the capacity to sample the feelings of another or to put one's self in another's shoes. This empathic ability allows him to duplicate or "absorb" the abilities of others near him. For this ability to work he must at times have physical contact with an opponent’s blade or at least allow his zanpakuto absorb an opponent’s spiritual based technique. After absorbing an opponent’s ability he is able to replicate it and after understanding how the ability works he is able to use it without much difficulty, but there is a certain requirement, he must know or learn the name of the zanpakuto from which he acquired the original ability. Due to his intellect and innate understanding of how various shingami abilities work, his ability to analyzing spiritual particles and the structure of an attack, he can replicate the ability acquired without special education or training. He is able to absorb zanpakuto’s that have kido based abilities or those that possess certain elemental type ability, he is even able to replicate abilities of illusion type zanpakuto and poison type zanpakuto. He can replicate the abilities of only one zanpakuto at a time. Due to the unique nature of his zanpakuto, Sogetsu is one of the most versatile zanpakuto in soul society, capable of using a wide range of abilities. Sougetsu's Abilities: In addition to the absorbed abilities his zanpakuto Sougetsu also possesses abilities of its own. Sougetsu is capable of producing various green-colored energy techniques. Tohma can perform five abilities of Sougetsu's with numbers from one to five that corresponds to its different abilities. Out of all the five abilities he is currently able perform three because Sogetsu has yet to teach him the other two abilities. Whenever he seems to use an ability his weapon produces a sort of whistling noise similar to fireworks. Originally Tohma was only able to perform three of the five abilities of his zanpakuto but after further training and guidance from Sogetsu herself he has gained the ability to perform the final two techniques of his zanpakuto, finally mastering the full potential of his shikai. Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Daiichi no - Kōkyō Hakai (交響破壊草月奏曲第一の, Grass Moon Sonata Number One - Symphony of Destruction): This technique is one of Sogetsu's offensive ability. From within the blade Tohma is able to fire concentrated blasts of green-colored energy. The energy blasts are quite destructive and he is able to control them with great efficiency, and can even change the size, shape, and force of them.Kōkyō Hakai evolves with the greater power it obtains; including the releases of Shikai and Bankai. Normally, it is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Tohma expels more spiritual energy into it. Tohma can manipulate the direction, size, shape, and density of the blasts; when combined with his superior unusual intellect, many opponents are unable to keep up with the several applications made with this technique. The waves themselves, however, possess great power and can easily crush through hell palace towers. As shown by Tohma, he was able to destroy several towers with a single wave, without even calling the name of the attack.Tohma can also keep Kōkyō Hakai within Sogetsu to augment his sword swings. Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Ban no - Seiiki (交響破壊草月奏曲第一の, Grass Moon Sonata Number Two - Sanctuary): This technique is one of Sogetsu's defensive ability. It creates a energy barrier or shield made up of spiritual energy, it takes the forms of a large octagonal-shaped disk and can be formed from any side of the body front or back. The barrier will be activated once the name of the technique is called out. It is quite a powerful barrier which can protect almost any part of the body and it will form itself whenever an attack almost reaches Takeshi in order to protect him. once that beam of light from the seiki field surrounds a user, then it is all over, because there is absolutely no way to reach them as the barrier is impenetrable. Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Sū san no - Kijo (草月奏曲数三鬼女, Grass Moon Sonata Number Three - The Siren): This technique condenses the energy observed in Sogetsu's previous abilities into the form of multiple green colored tangible ropes, emanating from the blade that can be subsequently used or manipulated in order to bind and ensnare an opponent, this restrict an opponent’s movements completely. Once the opponent is sufficiently captured or subdued the ropes begin to glow as well as grow in size this means an opponent's reiatsu is being absorbed. The large spiritual ropes will completely take down an opponent and the absorbed reiatsu can be used to heal wounds and revitalize Tohma reiatsu or can be turned against the opponent, either seriously injuring them or killing them in the process. Tohma uses Bakudō to temporarily bind an opponent before using this technique to finish them off. Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Bangō yon - Shīku Hakai (草月奏曲番号四シークと破壊, Grass Moon Sonata Number Four - Seek & Destroy): This technique allows Tohma to slash enemies without actually making direct contact with them, the ability works by firing microscopic needles or senbons made up of concentrated spiritual energy at the enemy that pierces through the opponent's skin and attacks the body on a cellular level. Because they are so small they are almost impossible to see with the naked eye and when the technique is used it doesn't attack the opponent’s body on the outside but causes severe damage internally. Initially Tohma fired the needles from the tip of his zanpakuto which was capable of disposing many lower level hollows, but he later develops a stronger variation of the technique, which composed of a massive wave of blue spiritual energy that could be used in a much more effective way. The small needles that are fired sever the nerve channels inside the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck by the attack. This technique is best used to incapacitate a large group of enemies, as shown when he first used this technique to render a small army of low level hollows helpless and unable to move from the after effects of the attack. This technique has been labeled as one of his most dangerous techniques due to it lethality and as well as its effects on the body. Eien no kanashimi: This technique has only been used once, against Tomari to counter his technique. It creates an orb of green energy on the tip of his blade and then charges at the opponent. When contended with Tomari's Itami no fukusho, it created an extremely powerful explosion. Bankai: Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. When Kenji Misaki his brother comes to Tohma for training, he instead gives the task to his current partner and lover Sakura Shirajama, remarking that Kenji needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Sakura asks why Tohma, a former captain who also possesses Bankai, does not train Kenji himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others. Sōgetsu Sōkyoku Bangō go - Kyūshi (草月奏曲番号五ー急死, Grass Moon Sonata Number Five - Sudden Death): Not Yet Revealed Final Hybrid Form[http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/index.php?title=Takashi_Kosuda&action=edit&section=9 ' '] Saigo no Sōgetsu Sōkyoku (最終的交响草月, The Final Symphony): Coming Soon .Similar to the Final Getsuga Tenshō being a technique that Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu did not wish to teach him, Tenjin Sogetsu refuses to teach Tohma the Saigo no Sogetsu Sokyoku for an unstated reason. ﻿''' '''﻿